La Mort de l'Espoir
by Fluvia
Summary: L'objet que Livaï tenait dans la main lui rappelait des souvenirs horribles. Des souvenirs terribles. Sanglants. Des souvenirs d'une expédition qui avait mal tournée. Un Titan tendait la main vers lui et il n'avait plus de gaz. petit Ereri sous-entendu


**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Encore un nouvel OS sur shingeki et le fameux couple Ereri (même si ce n'est pas vraiment développé)! Je dois avouer que j'ai été inspirée par un autre truc que j'écrivais et une amie m'a dit: tu imagines Livaï en crise de panique... hohoho! vive l'imagination! :p**

 **Disclaimer: Ce manga n'est toujours pas à moi mais à Hajime Yashima! - yes j'ai retenu le nom!**

 **Musique qui va avec:** **Pain of Levi,** **Outside- Hollywood Undead et** **It's Hard To Say Goodbye- Michael Ortega**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, cela ne va pas être la joie! :p Ne me tuez pas pour autant! :D**

* * *

 **La Mort de l'Espoir**

Je tournoyai et tranchai la nuque du faux Titan. Pourtant, mes mouvements me semblaient gourds, lents. Je n'étais pas concentré, pas dans mon assiette. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire correctement la base des débutants. Je vivais à travers un film opaque, j'avais l'impression qu'un cocon épais m'enveloppait. Pour m'épargner une souffrance trop grande. Un traumatisme qui ferait poussière du bloc de glace qu'avait été mon cœur.

J'atterris sur le sol, rangeant les gâchettes de propulsion dans les poches spéciales de mon uniforme. En un mois, j'avais perdu du poids, l'envie de me battre, en grande partie ce regard foudroyant qui me caractérisait auparavant et qui n'était maintenant plus le même. Mais ma technique avait aussi bien diminué. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et le réaliser était encore plus douloureux. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour améliorer mon état.

Je fis signe de tête en passant devant ma nouvelle escouade : les amis d'Eren. Ceux qui avaient été nommés en même temps que lui. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Ils comprirent immédiatement à mon regard ce qui me hantait, ce qui n'allait pas. Ils savaient parce qu'eux non plus ne s'étaient toujours pas entièrement remis.

Dans ce cas-là, en ce même moment, j'aurais dû être le plus fort d'entre eux, j'aurais dû les encourager à se remettre des blessures à aller de l'avant. Vouloir progresser pour se venger. Mais… Mais même le plus Fort Soldat de l'Humanité n'y était pas arrivé. Le cocon m'enveloppa de nouveau, éloignant les bribes de souvenirs ou même de culpabilité, je devins de nouveau un pantin contrôlé et bien huilé, privé de raisonnement et marchant vers… hum… le bureau de la major. Mes pas m'y menaient d'eux-mêmes.

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bureau qui avait toujours été occupé par les supérieurs : je la trouvai un peu plus loin en travers de mon chemin, les mains serrées sur des dossiers qu'elle tenait et les jambes légèrement écartées. Je la regardai avec détachement et la saluai froidement, sans prendre ne compte notre différence de rang :

— Yo Hanji. Pardon, _major_ Hanji. Des ordres pour demain ? Moi je n'ai pas la forme donc je vais me reposer je crois.

— Livaï, je remarque que tu as rarement la forme ces temps-ci. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas _le_ voir ?

Je haussai simplement les épaules. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau si douloureusement dans une plaie encore béante et sanguinolente ? Je n'étais pas d'accord avec leur « _ça fait toujours du bien, vous savez. Ça soulage._ » qu'ils ne cessaient de me répéter. Tss. Cela n'était bon que pour ceux qui croyaient qu'il y avait réellement un corps sous une pierre. Je tournai alors le dos à la bigleuse et avançai loin d'elle. Je n'aimais pas son expression de pitié qu'elle avait devant moi, cette expression qui me disait que j'avais grandement diminué. Que je n'étais plus le même depuis.

— Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire « je n'ai rien en vue, tu peux partir Livaï. » D'accord, alors bonne nuit, répondis-je. Ah, tu peux donner mon assiette à Sasha si tu veux. Merci.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je m'en allai d'un pas ferme – pour donne l'illusion que tout allait toujours bien. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la refermai aussitôt derrière moi. J'enlevai le haut de l'uniforme – chemise et blouson – et remarquai devant le miroir que la longue cicatrice qui marquait mon flanc y était toujours. De la hanche droite au pectoral droit. La peau y était légèrement plus blanche que le reste, plus douce aussi. Je soupirai et rejetai mes souvenirs au loin. Je passai ensuite sous la douche.

Je remis un pantalon propre et sortis de la salle de bains. Un flash me saisit soudain, me donnant la nausée. Je plaquai alors ma main sur ma bouche et m'appuyai sur le mur, avec mon autre main libre. Mes joues se gonflèrent et je grimaçai : pourquoi aussi tôt ? Je ne devais prendre un médicament que dans deux jours ! Les doigts tremblants, je me précipitai vers mon bureau et vers le tiroir qui cachait ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'ouvris fébrilement et me saisis d'une sorte de comprimé blanchâtre dans une boite – je renversai presque cette dernière. Je l'avalai d'un coup. Je m'assis alors sur le sol en attendant qu'il agisse.

Hanji m'avait donné un traitement contre ces symptômes récurrents. A peu près une fois tout les cinq jours. Ces médocs me permettaient d'oublier, c'étaient mon cocon. Ils étaient ce qui me faisait robot, mais aussi ce qui me permettait de ne pas devenir fou, de dormir sans hurler. Mes spasmes se calmèrent peu à peu, me laissant faible et appuyé sur le mur dans mon dos. Je tentai de respirer lentement pour calmer ma respiration saccadée. J'attendis encore dix minutes, la tête en arrière et appuyée sur le béton froid. Les battements de mon cœur et mon souffle se calmaient peu à peu. Je pris une grande inspiration et posai la main sur mon ventre. J'étais devenu pitoyable.

Je tentai alors de me redresser : il fallait que je ferme le tiroir, que j'aille dormir pour que cela aille mieux. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait prescrit. Je me rappelais d'ailleurs d'elle, la scientifique folle : « _on devrait diminuer les doses quand même, Livaï : tu deviens déjà accro_ _après trois prises_ ». Je lui avais répondu d'aller se faire foutre, que c'était très bien comme ça : ça fonctionnait. J'étais assez fort pour ne pas devenir accro à un simple médoc, non ?

Je poussai sur mes jambes et m'agrippai au bord du bureau. Je posai les coudes dessus et tirai. Mes ongles s'agrippèrent au bois pour ne pas me laisser retomber. Ah, voilà, j'étais debout. Chancelant mais sur mes pieds. C'était déjà un bon début. J'inspirais un grand coup pour me stabiliser. Ma main se posa sur le tiroir pour le fermer et…

Un éclair lumineux attira mon attention. La lumière avait ricoché sur quelque chose et avait produit un éclat doré. Mon esprit était enfumé par le comprimé avalé. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Je n'avais pourtant jamais eu d'or ou de pièces dans ce tiroir…

De la main, je poussai tout les papiers qui recouvraient l'objet et l'attrapai. Un cordon y était attaché. Un simple cordon de cuir qui pendait dans ma main. Comme un mort dans la gueule d'un Titan.

J'entrouvris lentement les doigts. Pourquoi une voix me hurlait de ne pas le faire, d'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps, de ranger immédiatement ce truc et de refermer ce tiroir ? D'oublier ce que j'avais vu et demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'en débarrasser. Pour… ne pas… souffrir… ? Je haussai les épaules, vraiment n'importe quoi son médoc à la bigleuse : voilà qu'il rendait schizophrène ! La seule chose qui me manquait, vraiment !

Mes doigts se desserrent alors, un à un. Comme pour faire durer un peu plus le suspens. C'était surtout parce qu'en même temps, je cherchais toujours dans ma mémoire mais ne trouvais rien qui puisse correspondre à un éclat doré. Je vis alors d'abord un bout en forme d'un carré aux arrêtes arrondies – où passait le cordon –, puis des crans allongés et carrés. Une clef d'une dizaine de centimètres reposait dans ma main, bien à plat et scintillante malgré la faible lumière de la chambre – seule la lune l'éclairait.

Une putain de clef dorée.

Au début, je ne compris rien – le médicament qui agissait dans mon corps était vraiment puissant. Mais les souvenirs étaient trop forts, trop cuisants, trop frais. Juste derrière la barrière, prêts à la détruire au moindre faux pas. Je poussai alors un cri de douleur rauque et me recroquevillai. Ma cicatrice semblait me brûler, comme si on y avait apposé un fer chauffé à blanc, mais ce n'était rien par rapport au reste de mon corps. Le pire étaient mes poumons, ma poitrine et mon cœur. Ils semblaient brûler de l'intérieur, comme si on avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si on m'écartelait.

NON ! J'aurais voulu jeter cette foutue clef au loin pour ne plus la voir, pour repousser ces vagues qui déferlaient puissamment sur moi et menaçaient de me noyer. J'armai mon bras mais ne réussis pas, je le laissai retomber le long de mes flancs, baissant, découragé, la tête. Je n'y étais pas arrivé, une fois de plus.

NON ! Cet objet que je tenais dans ma main si serrée – à tel point que j'avais son empreinte dans la paume – me rappelait des souvenirs horribles. Des souvenirs terribles contre lesquels j'avais lutté, prenais des médicaments. Des souvenirs de sang. D'une expédition qui avait une fois de plus mal tournée. Qui m'avait non seulement détruit, moi, mais aussi mon escouade.

Ma gorge se serra, je happai l'air avec la bouche : l'oxygène ne passait plus dans mes bronches. Je me recroquevillai et tombai à genoux, crachant de la salive en toussant pour ne pas m'étouffer. Je toussai encore, à m'en arracher la trachée, je posai même ma main sur ma poitrine, comme si cela pouvait arrêter la douleur. Mon cœur me faisait si mal, si serré. De l'air, s'il-vous-plaît ! De l'oxygène, par pitié ! Je gémis de douleur et tentai de ramper de nouveau vers le bureau. Tout tournait tellement. Cette angoisse qui me faisait crisper les mâchoires à en pleurer, comment la décrire ?

J'avais l'impression que le sol était de nouveau un mélange de boue et de sang.

Les doigts tremblants, j'attrapai un second comprimé et l'avalai. Je n'avais pas le droit normalement, mais tant pis ! Je me ferai sans doute arracher les yeux par la bigleuse. Je toussai de nouveau, les yeux exorbités. Tout se remettait à tourner. Non, je ne voulais pas voir cette scène, je voulais que le médicament fasse son effet et me rende de nouveau sans pensée. Non, je ne voulais pas voir tout ce sang de ces corps ! Pas les voir mourir une fois de plus sous mes yeux, pas voir ma troisième escouade se faire découper par des Titans, encore. Comme toutes celles que j'avais eues.

Pas alors que j'avais promis de protéger l'un d'eux. Que… je l'aimais…

~X~

— Eren, tu t'occupes des Titans là-bas. Tu ne les laisses pas s'approcher, clair ?

— Compris caporal !

Il hocha la tête et se propulsa au loin pour rejoindre l'endroit que je lui avais assigné. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis : il se débrouillerait et pourrait toujours se transformer en Titan. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment : une quinzaine de Titans – gros calibres en plus – s'avançaient vers nous. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant qu'au moment où Annie s'était fait déchiqueter. Purée, c'était pas croyable, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, ils étaient enragés ou quoi ?

Je fis alors signe à Jean, Sasha, Mikasa et Armin de s'occuper de ceux qui venaient par derrière. Le repas était servi, au menu : un fin haché et du pâté de chair de Titan bien juteux et saignant à volonté ! Nous allions en faire de la bouillie. Nous étions assez forts pour cela !

Je me jetai sur deux Titans et les tuai froidement et simplement. Au suivant. La pluie commença alors à tomber doucement, mouillant le sol et formant une espèce de glaise collante. Je grimaçai : le terrain allait devenir plus dangereux. L'expédition avait été disloquée par ce groupe de Titans, Erwin avait même tiré un fumigène pour signaler le retrait. Mais il nous fallait encore nous débarrasser de ces foutus monstres avant.

J'atterris, pris appui sur les roches au sol et repartis. De la chair de Titan volait un peu partout dans les airs, sanguinolente après mon passage. Combien en restait-il en tout ? Sans doute une dizaine. Allez, nous allions réussir à les massacrer, à monter ensuite sur nos chevaux et à fuir vers le Mur. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, nous ne pouvions pas perdre en cet instant. Tant pis pour la reconquête de Rose, on verrait une prochaine fois. Désormais notre but était de sauver nos peaux.

Mais soudain, ma trajectoire devint instable, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu saccadé. Le flux de gaz n'était plus régulier. Je regardai dans mon dos pour tenter d'en comprendre l'origine. Putain de merde, c'était ce que je pensais : plus de gaz dans ces foutues bouteilles trop petites ! En plus, je fonçais droit sur un Titan ! Ce dernier, sentant ma faiblesse leva la main, au ralenti, et l'abattit violemment sur moi. Je ne pus l'éviter, et je volai au loin.

Mon corps glissa sur le sol puis s'agrippa aux rochers durs et tranchants. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur : mon flanc droit venait de se faire arracher dessus. Je grimaçai, recroquevillé sur moi-même, la main posée sur la plaie et les lambeaux d'uniforme tâché. Je devais me relever pour fuir ce Titan, l'attaquer.

Je tentai de me redresser et manquai de hurler tant l'éclair blanc que je ressentis était fort. Je ne vis un instant plus rien puis repris connaissance d'où j'étais, je n'avais pas le droit de tomber dans les pommes maintenant. Je serrai les lèvres. La main du Titan s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je voyais ses doigts se déplier pour m'entourer et me saisir. Me bouffer et me trancher en deux. De plus en plus près. J'attendis le dernier moment et tranchai les doigts. Le sang gicla sur mes joues, brûlant légèrement la peau.

Le Titan hurla mais tendit l'autre main. Je grimaçai, putain c'était maintenant que j'allais mourir. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Soudain j'entendis le sifflement d'un câble, une silhouette passa dans le dos du Titan et du sang gicla abondamment. Le nouveau venu se posa à côté de moi. Eren. L'abruti. Je le foudroyai d'un regard noir mais il s'approcha tout de même. « _Ça va, caporal ?_ », espèce d'idiot ! C'est seulement ce que tu trouvais à me dire en ce moment ? Tu n'aurais pas dû être là, pas dû désobéir à mes ordres… tu n'aurais pas dû… non…

— T'es un gamin suicidaire, vraiment ! Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas, pas de me sauver !

— Vous pourriez au moins me remercier. Bon, prenez votre cheval et rentrez. Je reste sur vos arrières pour vous surveiller.

— Putain, mais laisse-moi sale gosse, je suis assez grand pour m'en sortir ! Maintenant va tuer les autres Titans si tu veux vraiment m'aider !

Eren hocha docilement la tête, après un regard douloureux posé sur moi. Il se détourna et se propulsa un peu plus loin. Ses autres camarades se débrouillaient : il restait huit Titans environ. Dans combien de temps eux aussi allaient-ils tomber à court de lames ou de gaz ? Pas longtemps sans doute… Comme moi, ils avaient déjà quelques batailles derrière eux. Je serrai les mâchoires : ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas faire comme moi et manquer de se faire bouffer.

Alors que je pensais que nous pouvions vaincre, trois Titans franchirent la ligne de défense formée par les jeunes. Ils foncèrent droit sur moi avec leur allure étrange et ridicule – les bras légèrement ouverts et leur ventre en avant. Je me redressai et renforçai ma prise sur les armes. J'étais prêt. A mourir comme un soldat, ou à tuer.

Mais Eren s'y mêla encore une fois – je crus que j'allais le gifler –, il trancha la nuque du premier et, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le second, le gaz commença à lui manquer. L'un des deux Titans restant en profita : il l'attrapa au vol ! Les mâchoires du monstre se refermèrent sur le bras de l'abruti suicidaire. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans les airs, se mêlant au mien horrifié.

Putain non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être bouffé maintenant ! Un cri de rage retentit et un éclair noir fonça, hurlant aussi le prénom du blessé. Mikasa. Purée, ça tournait vraiment au chaos ! Elle tournoya et trancha. Le Titan ouvrit les mâchoires et lâcha le brun. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Le bras gauche se mit alors à fumer, pour réparer les dégâts causés par les crocs du monstre. L'os semblait totalement broyé à l'intérieur, la chair sanguinolente dépassait de la manche en lambeaux. Des bouts de peaux et de muscles sortaient du bras. Un vrai carnage. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir cicatriser.

La jeune femme bondit vers son frère adoptif. Je m'approchai également, boitant à cause de ma blessure.

— Eren, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il grogna et elle sourit – tout en me lançant un regard noir comme si j'étais la cause de cette blessure, comme si ce n'était pas cet abruti qui s'était jeté en avant pour me sauver. Nous en avions oublié le troisième Titan. Ce dernier ne nous avait pas oubliés du tout. Il bondit en avant, il se baissa rapidement, ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent…

Et claquèrent sur le buste du Miracle. Elle ne poussa même pas un cri de douleur. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle fut tranchée nettement en deux.

Le sang gicla abondamment. Mes yeux étaient totalement écarquillés par l'horreur. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Comment cela pouvait-il s'être passé ? Pourquoi la meilleure soldate de l'unité venait de mourir devant moi ? Pourquoi un membre de mon escouade venait-il de se faire bouffer en deux ? Je sentis alors un liquide chaud couler sur ma joue. Son sang. L'uniforme d'Eren fut totalement éclaboussé.

Il se releva d'un bond malgré sa blessure et hurla en tendant la main vers le cadavre de sa sœur.

Le Titan la recracha – le bout inférieur de corps – devant nous, totalement enveloppée de sang vermeil et dégoulinante aussi de salive, imbibant la glaise déjà détrempée de pluie. Oh, putain non ! Pas comme Isabel et Farlan. Pourquoi cette scène me disait-elle tellement quelque chose ? Non !

La rage enfla dans la poitrine du gamin. Je tentai de le retenir : il n'avait plus beaucoup de gaz, c'était vraiment du suicide. En vain. Il dégagea son poignet de mes doigts d'un grand coup d'épaule. Il se propulsa ensuite vers la créature de quinze mètres qui grognait. Mais le gaz était vraiment à court. Ses yeux horrifiés comprirent : il s'était surestimé : il devait immédiatement faire demi-tour. Il ne faisait pas le poids.

— Eren, hurlais-je, sauve-toi ! Maintenant ! Ramène tes fesses ici, abruti ! Putain dépêche-toi ! Ne te fais pas bouffer, abruti : l'Humanité a besoin de toi !

Eren, je l'avais appelé Eren, pas Jaëger. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre : il devait s'en sortir. Tout ralentit. Je vis sa clef dorée sortir de sa chemise, scintiller doucement. Le cordon commença à glisser de sa nuque. Les mâchoires claquèrent mais il avait sauté sur le côté au dernier moment. Il était encore vivant ! Il atterrit devant moi et tenta d'attraper ma main pour m'emmener au loin. Je grimaçai de douleur et il me lâcha en s'excusant tout en me disant que nous devions fuir.

Il nous fallait nous presser, ne pas laisser le Titan nous bouffer comme cela ! Nous devions fuir, nous éloigner jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'escouade ait le temps de revenir vers nous. Je courus alors en boitant, précédé par le gamin qui regardait anxieusement derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'horreur, mais pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas ? Putain ne me dîtes pas que c'était parce que j'étais trop près de lui et que s'il le faisait il y aurait des risques que je meure ! Courir m'était difficile, douloureux à chaque pas, chaque mouvement me tiraillait. Je ne pourrais pas courir pendant très longtemps. Je n'allais faire que ralentir l'Espoir de l'Humanité.

Mon sacrifice était utile pour la cause des générations futures. Alors… j'allais me laisser bouffer par ce foutu Titan et laisser le gamin partir et se sauver. Il serait plus utile qu'un perfectionniste et maniaque, même si j'étais doué pour les tuer. Mon expérience ne compensait même pas son don précieux.

Alors, je m'arrêtais.

Et me retournais pour faire face à la créature qui nous suivait.

Je me grandis et jetai un regard à Jaëger derrière moi. Mon regard se fit plus sévère, plus noir. Intimidant. Celui que j'utilisais pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter. J'espérais que ce serait le dernier regard qu'il aurait de ma part, celui dont il se souviendrait plus tard dans les moments où il n'aurait pas la force de se battre. Mon dernier regard, avec une pointe de tristesse dedans.

— Salut, gamin, je suis content d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec toi. Même si t'es un peu suicidaire sur les bords et un peu abruti aussi. Bon courage pour la suite abruti. Promets-moi que tu vas te battre, que tu vas tuer ces saloperies de Titans. Tous. Hein, Eren, tu vas le faire ?

— Non, Livaï ne faites pas ça ! Attendez, les autres vont arriver, attendez ! NON, vous devez partir.

Je poussai un petit soupir rapide, mélange de dédain et d'ironie. Non, je n'allais pas suivre ce que me conseillais ce gamin. Désolé, Jaëger. Je me concentrais sur le Titan qui courrait vers moi. J'entendis dans mon dos les bruits de pas du gamin qui glissait sur la boue à cause de la pluie pour tenter de m'attraper par la capuche et de m'entraîner au loin. Je fermai mon visage et l'ombre « effrayante » tomba sur mes yeux.

Le Titan grogna. Ses mâchoires effrayantes s'ouvrirent.

Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ce souffle qui repoussait légèrement mes cheveux. Qui sentait affreusement la mort. Un mélange de corps à moitié décomposés et de sang frais. Je grimaçai, alors c'était ça, la dernière odeur que j'allais sentir ? Tss. Dommage. J'aurais préféré celle de la propreté. Ou autre chose… Enfin, je n'allais pas non plus choisir !

Les dents s'approchaient. Jaunes et encore sales du sang des autres. Mes poings se serrèrent. Livaï le Plus Fort Soldat de l'Humanité allait mourir dans quelques secondes, coupé en deux par un Titan de quinze mètres comme il n'avait plus de gaz. Il serait sans doute monté en grade plus tard, on allait sans doute même le nommer commandant. En tout cas, Eren serait encore vivant, j'aurais réussi à protéger un membre de mon escouade., même sans gaz.

Les mâchoires s'ouvrirent un peu plus et il avança la tête. Voilà. La fin du caporal.

Soudain quelqu'un sauta devant moi. Son dos passa devant mes yeux, tout ralentit un peu plus. Ses bras étaient écartés, ses cheveux bruns passèrent lentement devant moi. J'aurais dit qu'ils flottaient. Les mâchoires se refermèrent à quelques centimètres de mon vêtement. Une main me poussa en arrière. Du sang gicla, éclaboussant mon visage. Des gouttes chaudes et rondes. Un cri de douleur, des os qui se brisèrent. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Non putain non, on m'avait poussé en arrière, on m'avait demandé de vivre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. On m'avait sauvé. Qui ?

Le Titan se releva, emportant le corps qui dépassait de sa gueule. Eren ! NON ! Pas lui, il était l'Espoir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui et… NON ! Il n'avait pas eu le droit de sauter devant moi. Le monstre l'avait attrapé par les flancs. Je distinguais alors qu'il tentai de me dire quelque chose tandis que son corps passait à la verticale. Il sourit. Il sourit simplement ! Un sourire avant la mort. La clef à son cou sortit de la chemise, déjà à moitié enlevée. Le cordon passa au-dessus de sa tête et tomba devant moi.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent quelques mots. Je lus sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur me serra et j'eus envie de l'égorger de mes propres mains. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela ! Non, putain non ! Mes narines frémirent soudainement.

— J'ai sauvé la personne que j'admirais, que j'aimais. Je vous ai sauvé caporal. Deux fois, si tu savais comme j'en suis fier… C'est maintenant à moi de te dire de tuer tous les Titans, n'oublie pas que je resterai à jamais sous tes ordres…

Noooon ! Alors je hurlai. Un mélange de douleur et d'horreur. Non, pas lui ! Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Abondamment. Pitoyable pourtant je m'en foutais. Pas lui. Le Titan ouvrit grand la gueule et fit un a-coups de la nuque. Il l'avala entièrement.

Une rage me remplit. Son feu envahit mes veines, les faisant brûler. Mon corps entier se mit à flamber soudainement. Mes larmes chaudes propageaient leur haine dans le reste de mes membres. Une force me fit plus puissant, augmentant mes capacités. L'adrénaline et la rage faisait office d'anti-douleur. Je voulais la mort de ce Titan. Je voulais leur destruction à tous. Mes narines frémirent. Je voulais du _sang_.

Comme lors de la mort d'Isabel et Farlan quand je n'étais pas là. Mais cette fois-ci mon subordonné, celui que j'avais juré de défendre était mort devant mes yeux. Sans que je n'ai rien pu faire !

Je me précipitai sur sa clef, ma main se serra dessus, sur le métal froid qui se propagea dans toute ma main. Je l'enfilai à mon cou. Alors, mes yeux foudroyants croisèrent le Titan toujours debout qui cherchait sa prochaine cible. Moi en l'occurrence. Mais la proie allait devenir le meurtrier. J'allais me venger et le mettre en lambeaux. Comme tout ceux à ses côtés.

Je me jetai sur l'équipement tridimensionnel de Mikasa, dont le gaz n'était pas complètement vidé. En un prompt mouvement, je remplaçai mes bouteilles par celles tâchées de sang de la jeune femme. Je saisis les lames qui restaient dans ses fourreaux multiples. J'allais tuer ce Titan.

Je me retournai vers lui. J'enclenchai la gâchette des pinces et me propulsai. Il allait mourir. Je poussai un cri de rage. Mes lames tranchaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Je hurlai. Encore. Je virevoltai dans les airs. Je tourbillonnai, je changeai à grande vitesse la lame cassée dans les airs. Je retombai. Tranchai. Encore. Je hurlai toujours. Des souvenirs me revenaient, douloureux. Je revoyais le gamin derrière les barreaux avant que je ne le prenne dans mon escouade. Je revoyais sa joie d'être pris, ses sourires.

Le sang gicla dans les airs, à grands bouillons, en geysers même. Je ne m'arrêtais toujours pas. Je voulais le détruire entièrement. Je ne voulais plus qu'il reste la moindre trace de son existence. Je voulais le réduire en morceaux. Si cela pouvait ramener Eren ! Je détruisais tout sur mon passage. La tête vola dans les airs.

Je passais alors à un autre Titan. Il en restait cinq. Ma blessure n'était plus rien pour moi. Je ne pensais qu'à tuer. Qu'à réduire en sang. En lambeaux. Le second Titan eut la nuque tranchée radicalement. Je passai à un autre. Quatre Titans moururent avant que je n'ai plus de gaz et que je tombe à terre. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues, mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus.

Pourquoi lui ? Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je voulais qu'il revienne en ce moment. Je voulais qu'il réapparaisse devant moi et qu'il me sourisse en me disant qu'il allait bien, que c'était simplement une mauvais blague. Pas de soucis à se faire. Mais non. Il ne le ferait jamais, jamais plus. Je m'approchai de l'endroit où j'avais ramsassé la clef et tombai à genoux. Je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit.

J'entendis dans le lointain des voix qui criaient des ordres. Le reste de mon équipe. Mais alors, j'étais trop faible. J'avais perdu trop de sang dans ce combat. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, inconscient, la tête la première dans la boue sanglante.

~X~

— Livaï ? Tu es réveillé ?

Une voix m'appelait, de l'obscurité dans laquelle je m'étais enveloppé. Je levais la main et la regardai, la lumière passait entre mes doigts : j'étais vivant. Tout me semblait si obscur autour de moi. Il me semblait que quelque chose me manquait. Un trou dans mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

— E… Eren, croassais-je ? Où est… il ? Est-ce… qu'il va bien ?

Les yeux derrière les lunettes s'attristèrent et s'embuèrent légèrement. Ses sourcils fins se levèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent pour montrer sa douleur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de faux ?

— Livaï… me répondit doucement Hanji,… il… il est mort. Tu te rappelles ? Dis-moi que tu te rappelles, au moins de ton éclat de colère !

Alors les souvenirs me revinrent et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Pourquoi cela n'était-il pas un cauchemar ? Je serrai alors la clef accrochée à mon cou. Non… elle se trompait ou elle me mentait. Elle se trompait, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! NON !

— J'aimerais voir Erwin. Je dois lui parler.

Elle secoua une fois de plus la tête. Son expression devint encore plus triste, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— Il est mort lui aussi Livaï. Un titan lui a arraché la tête sur le passage. Je suis désolée. Je suis devenue major. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes. Pleins de soldats sont morts. Les enterrements ont eu lieu hier. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours. Je suis désolée Livaï.

Oh non. Mais est-ce que le combat que nous menions valait tout ces morts ? Est-ce que nous devions vraiment continuer à nous battre ? Tout ces sacrifices… pour rien. Je fronçai les sourcils et crispai les mâchoires. Je devais aller le voir dans sa tombe.

Je me levai malgré les protestations de la nouvelle major. J'enfilai ma cape sur mes épaules, des chaussures, rangeai la clef dans ma chemise et sortis. De toute façon, il me restait encore le pantalon d'uniforme et on avait dû me changer puisqu'il était propre. Dehors, un fin soleil brillait. Ses rayons n'étaient pas même chauds. Mes pas me menaient mécaniquement aux tombes des soldats. Dans le champ si vaste, je trouvai les nouvelles rangées.

Elle était là : « Eren Jaëger, Espoir de l'Humanité, Commandant. » Les larmes dévalèrent de mes yeux. Je tombai à genoux dessus.

— Pourquoi Eren ? Tu m'avais promis de rester toujours sous mes ordres et là… Là tu deviens plus gradé que moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu le sais, ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir devant mes yeux. De me sourire, de me dire que tu étais fier de me sauver et de te laisser bouffer. Tu n'avais pas le droit de ne pas te transformer. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu étais vraiment un abruti de première, tu le sais ? Putain Eren, c'est à cause de toi que je pleure là, tu te rends compte ?!

Ma main se serra sur la clef chaude à mon cou. Alors je sus ce que je devais faire. Tu avais toujours voir l'océan, hein. Eh bien allons-y, ce que j'avais de toi y serait au moins. Ta clef reposerait dans l'océan, comme tu l'aurais peut-être souhaité. C'était étrange : c'était à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte que tu n'avais jamais parlé de la mort. Tu étais trop optimiste, trop naïf. Tu aurais vraiment dû survivre…

Je courus alors, me détournant et lâchant une unique larme en même temps. Mon cheval m'attendait dans les écuries. Je posai tous les équipements – selle et bride – sur lui et sautai sur son dos. Ils ouvrirent à peine les portes. Juste pour moi. Leurs arguments, je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais aller là-bas. Qu'importe le risque que je prenais.

Je galopai des jours et peut-être même des nuits. Mon cheval était à bout de souffle mais nous y étions. Je le stoppai, ignorant ses renâclements épuisés. Je descendis lentement de la selle, totalement absorbé par le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi. J'étais stupéfait devant ce sublime océan qui ouvrait son infini devant moi. Ce sublime bleu et toutes ses nuances, cette petite plage de sable blanc. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun Titan dans les parages. Ils ne savaient pas quelle beauté ils perdaient.

C'était en ce moment que je comprenais pourquoi le gamin avait tant voulu voir l'océan. C'était si… beau, si… magnifique ! Les vagues qui bruissaient doucement et si mélodieusement à mes pieds, qui venaient lécher le bout de mes bottes. Cette odeur iodée et délicieuse qui rentrait dans mes narines. J'inspirai un grand coup, gonflant ma poitrine au maximum.

— Voilà, Eren, nous y voilà. Tu avais toujours rêver de venir ici, j'espère que tu es content. Je vais jeter ta clef dans l'eau et repartir au combat. Je vais tenter d'oublier tout cela, de faire ce que tu m'a demandé avant de mourir. Tout va recommencer comme avant, sale gosse. Comme si tu n'avais jamais été là, comme si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné.

Je baissai la tête, douloureusement puis saisis alors le cordon que je portais et armai le bras dans les airs. J'inspirai un grand coup et m'apprêtai à détendre et ouvrir le poing pour jeter la clef le plus loin possible. Je voyais déjà le petit _plouf_ qu'elle allait faire dans l'eau. Les vagues l'emporteraient au loin, elle tomberait sans doute dans les récifs. Je soufflai d'un coup et me redressai. J'étais prêt.

J'étendis le bras. Mais mon poing ne s'ouvrit pas comme je le pensais. Je tenais toujours la clef, avec son cordon emmêlé à mes doigts. Je tombai à genoux une fois de plus. J'étais si faible, même pas capable de jeter une clef. Une simple clef dorée. Sa clef… Les larmes rejoignirent l'eau qui léchait le bout de mes bottes et mouillait mes genoux.

~X~

Le cocon qui m'avait enveloppé venait de se déchirer brusquement. Il m'avait laissé devant ma cruelle vérité. Une vérité si dure que j'avais voulue l'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je ressentis comme un vif pincement au cœur à ces cuisants rappels. Après mon expédition dehors, j'étais revenu, entier. Abîmé par aucun Titan. On m'avait ouvert le Mur, me considérant comme un miracle. J'étais retombé alors dans les pommes à cause de ma cicatrice pas tout à fait guérie. Je m'étais écroulé sur l'encolure de mon cheval. Hanji m'avait forcé à me reposer. Le sommeil m'avait fui, ou plutôt, _je_ l'avais fui : la mort du gamin me hantait. Toujours plus.

Les médicaments étaient ce qui me délivrait de tout cela. C'était maintenant que je comprenais que j'étais vraiment dépendant de leur effet. Le Plus Fort de l'Humanité était réduit à cela… Tellement pitoyable.

Une froide chaleur commençait à m'envelopper. Des ailes blanches semblaient envahir progressivement ma vue, la rendant de plus en plus trouble et instable. Tout me semblait laiteux autour de moi, je ne sentais plus rien. Il me semblait ne plus avoir de corps. Est-ce que je flottais par rapport au sol ? Non pourtant…

Je me sentais tellement coupable de la mort de ces escouades. Il avait été de mon devoir de les protéger… et je les avais laissés mourir devant mes yeux. Même quand j'avais voulu me sacrifier, je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Tellement pitoyable. Est-ce qu'on pouvait échouer plus ? Il ne me semblait pas… Je n'avais jamais su si je devais faire confiance en mes propres forces ou celles de mes camarades. A chaque fois que j'avais fait un choix je m'étais trompé.

Comment pouvais-je être caporal alors que j'avais tant de sang des miens sur les mains ? Alors que mes ongles étaient incrustés du sang ineffaçable de mes subordonnés ?

Une chaleur envahit mes membres tandis que le froid envahissait mes veines et les gelait. Sans doute l'effet d'avoir pris trop des médicaments… Ça passerait sans doute… Il me semblait que mon cœur se mettait à ralentir, que ma tête devenait cotonneuse, que tout autour de moi se déformait. Une torpeur se propageait dans mon corps, le sommeil semblait me tirer.

Mais ces morts… tous ces morts… je ne pouvais pas dormir avec eux !

Soudain, il me sembla sentir une présence à mes côtés. Par a-coups, je tournai lentement la tête vers l'origine de cette impression. Une lumière semblait irradier de l'endroit, du coin de la chambre. Une lumière tellement paisible et réconfortante. Une silhouette sombre sortit alors de cette douce chaleur. Des ailes duveteuses et repliées semblaient être greffées dans son dos. Il avança un peu et ses traits commencèrent à apparaître. Il avait un sourire acceuillant, une douce étincelle dans le regard et en même temps un peu de tristesse. Eren, je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille. Je tentai vainement de croasser son nom. Cette torpeur qui progressait, je la repoussai un instant.

— E… ren… pardonne-moi… tout est de… m-ma… faute… t-tu n'aurais p… pas dû mourir… maintenant.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, d'un pas de plus. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger, à faire un mouvement vers lui. J'aurais tellement voulu lui demander pardon. Je sentis deux larmes couler le long de mes joues. Leur trajectoire chaude mouilla le sol sous moi.

Le brun s'approcha et sourit de plus belle, de son expression triste mais réconfortante. Pourtant j'avais toujours détesté qu'on ait pitié de moi, mais là… je m'en foutais. Il tendit gentiment la main dans ma direction, sa paume ouverte et ses doigts bien étendus. Il me proposait sans doute d'oublier mon erreur. Cette main tendue, tellement accueillante. Je levai les yeux vers son visage, les sourcils remontés dans une expression de douleur.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, caporal : tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Vous en avez fait mais c'est tout à fait normal. Ne vous en voulez pas autant, nous avions tous fait notre choix, ne le « regrettez pas », vous vous souvenez ? Ne vous culpabilisez pas. Ne restez pas dans cet état, à vous morfondre. C'est inutile : vous avez tout fait en votre pouvoir.. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, maintenant venez. Partons d'ici.

Et je tendis la main.

* * *

 **Oui c'est la fin, non il n'y a pas de suite. Non vous ne pouvez pas avoir ma tête en punching-ball! :D Je suis fière de l'image de l'OS: je l'ai faite sur photofiltre (images déjà existantes)**

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews même si c'est pour m'empailler! Bonne chance à ceux qui vont passe leur bac (hum hum faut que je me remette à mes révisions! 0:) )**

 **Fluvia**


End file.
